


Distraction：寻欢作乐

by yunmucho



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, James Bond - Ian Fleming
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Armpit Kink, Bathtub Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Coldplay, Edgeplay - suggested, Face-Fucking, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Frottage, Gooning, Hair-pulling, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Shower Sex, Snowballing, Teabagging, Undressing, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunmucho/pseuds/yunmucho
Summary: Q是个年轻的男妓，而Bond被困在了伦敦百无聊赖。基于这里的动图拼图：http://rehfan.tumblr.com/post/80402709120/its-been-a-pleasure-mister-no-its-been





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353745) by [Rehfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/pseuds/Rehfan). 



> 我没有坑哈，既然开了头就一定会把它翻完的，但是鉴于本人的翻译功底实在不到家，感觉辜负了原作者的信任……所以想放一段时间，再仔细斟酌修改，尽量还原原作风貌，非常抱歉让各位蹲坑，我会尽快把它完成的TAT

“晚上给自己找点乐子。”Alec告诉他。好吧，他知道Stojovic仍然逍遥法外并且在伺机而动——他很清楚！但他完全没必要于此时在伦敦城里找什么乐子来消遣自己。那个该死的杀人凶手不知道正躲在哪个角落里舔舐着他的伤口，而且就因为Bond没有把他的蠢脑袋装在盘子里带回来，M决定把他从这次任务中踢出去。这种行为真是太愚蠢了。为了再次投身战斗，他几乎是在孤身冒险，在这种时候，M比谁都清楚他不该让自己去休息。

Bond决定按照自己的方式度过在伦敦的这一夜，他漫无目的的闲逛着。他不能被困在家里，也不能出去参加战斗。他倒是想偷偷回到塞尔维亚去，不过M会因此暴怒并把他关到某个监狱去的；或者情况更糟一点：他的下个任务会是牵着女王的威尔士柯基犬们绕着白金汉宫散步。他竖起了自己的大衣领子以抵挡夜里的寒冷，顺畅的穿过戏院稀疏的人群走到大街上，大家都在愉快的聊天。

那些天真的笑脸让他反感。如果他们中的任何一个人知道Stojovic想独自在伦敦开拓出一条毁灭之路的筹划，每个他身边的人都会尖叫着尿裤子，然后活活把自己吓死。那些蠢蛋们没一个会理解。

更糟糕的是：他每走一步，身上那种别扭的瘙痒感就强烈一分。没错，他就是这么称呼那种感觉的：瘙痒感。那是一种怨恨愤懑的情绪，一种无可奈何的感觉；一种远离此地的急需；一种想要破坏的原始冲动，摧毁，撕裂。一旦这种情感占据了他，只有一瓶苏格兰好酒和一场在酒吧痛快淋漓的架能解决——或者是一场极为激烈的性爱。

他沿着街道走着，脑子里充斥着他的各种需求以及如何满足这些需求的想法。然后他准备右拐走向另一条路，却撞上一个从那条路过来的身材苗条的男人。“哇喔，”男人哼了一声，红色的唇上叼了一支烟，Bond从他身边挤了过去。“怎么着？一句道歉的话都没有吗？”他往后退了一步，把香烟从嘴里拿掉，声音里透着愤怒，“你走路不看路的吗，混蛋？你想打架吗？”

Bond停下脚步回过头去。黑色的牛仔长裤低低的挂在臀部上，被黑色的带有饰钉的厚皮带固定着，皮夹克也是黑色的，里面是一件白衬衫：最多不过是个在低级俱乐部有点儿喝多了的蓬头混小子。往坏了说就是个瘦的皮包骨的毒贩子，后兜里说不定还揣着武器。不管是哪种情况，Bond都不会对他留下什么深刻印象。他转过身继续向前走着，直到他听见了那句话，“好啊，别道歉，继续走，跑回家去喊妈咪吧。”

真该有人把他的脸打瘪。这世上还是多一些安安静静的潜心艺术的家伙比较好，而不是整天和他的同伴们出去游荡的小流氓。Bond转过身朝他勾了勾手指，指向一旁最近的小巷子，然后赶在这个陌生人前面走了进去。如果他跟着他走过来，那他就比Bond估计的还要蠢。

他跟了过来。但是他的举止和Bond预想的完全不同。他很谨慎，但是并不害怕；是个聪明的男孩，“你想跟我道歉吗？”

Bond笑了起来，“你一定是在逗我。”

“什么？”那个陌生人问道，他走进那片被附近街灯所散发出来的灯光笼罩住的区域里，“你在水泥地上被一个陌生人撞到，然后向他索要一个道歉，这有什么不对吗？”

Bond凝视着他；他真的太瘦，也太年轻了。这个小毛孩到底想干些什么呢？“你脸上还有雀斑呢。”

“滚开。”那男孩说道。

“你到底以为你在玩什么？”Bond问他，他已经做好了把这个男孩推到他后面那堵砖墙上的准备，但是现在还不是时候。

“找找那种你想要的感觉，就是那种……你知道的……聊聊天。”那个陌生人回答道，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，然后又吸了一口烟。“这不是你想要的吗？”

Bond眯起眼睛。这个男孩并没有什么危险，他甚至都没有喝醉。可他在一个灯光昏暗的小巷子里镇定自若的抽着烟，而且还朝着一个腰围几乎是他两倍的人索要道歉，“聊天……”Bond沉思道，“好啊，让我们来聊一会儿。”

“五英磅。”

哈——当然了。是个男妓。

Bond在男人面前为他估起了价，“只值这么多吗？”

“看聊天的内容了，”男人说道，“‘深度’不同的，要价也不同，对吗？”

“我明白了，”Bond说道，“那么想要了解一下你最刺激的有关哲学方面的会话技巧，又该花多少钱呢？”

“这种性质的聊天可能要到明天早上才能讲清楚，一百英镑。”

“胡说。”

“那好吧。”男人说着掐灭了烟头正准备走开时，Bond伸出一只手拦住了他。

“我的意思是你的陪聊卖的太便宜了”他说道。

男人谨慎的望着他，黑色的瞳孔闪耀着柔和的光芒，像是镶嵌了凝脂玉在其中。

“我会给你一千英镑。”


	2. Chapter 2

“去哪儿？”他问。  
  
Bond的心跳快了一拍，“我那里——不，去酒店，给我一个小时，然后我们在多切斯特[1]见面。用礼宾部的电话，找Gareth Mallory订的房间。”  
  
男人怀疑的瞧了他一眼，“我怎么知道他们不会对着我别致的屁股来上一脚，然后把我从那儿踢出去？”  
  
Bond撇嘴坏笑，他拿出一张五十英镑的钞票，“如果他们真的那样对你的话，那就是你的麻烦了。”  
  
他接过钞票，“多切斯特酒店，一小时，Gareth Mallory，我记住了，谢谢你，Mr. Mallory。”  
  
Bond迈开脚步，“噢，那不是我的名字，不过它会派上用场的。”话说完后，他的身影消失在转角处。  
  
  
  
Bond穿过人群，就像漂浮在溪流上的树叶。他感到紧张，不过他很明确自己要做些什么。他走进一家Boots[2]，买了一些用品，然后去了一家男装店，在他们关门之前买到一些丝质领带。他希望——那个男孩叫什么来着？不用在意，他希望他不会介意玩一点束缚之类的游戏，然后他朝着酒店走去。  
  
登记入住并不费事。九层的阳台套房足够宽敞，而且对于附近的海德公园有着很好的视野。Bond呷着威士忌望向月亮，那个男人该打电话过来了，他从对着阳台打开的窗户边上转过身来，面朝着在壁炉中跳动着的火苗。扫了一眼电话后，他又将目光转向自己的手表，三分钟过去了。  
  
Bond叹了口气然后坐下，也许他在门口被人拦住了。他的行头还不算他所能表现出的最糟糕的，但是这里是多切斯特酒店，如果这里的工作人员胆敢就他入住的这间套房向他索价超过七千英镑一晚，那么他们肯定也能冷漠的告诉那个男妓这里不是他该来的地方。三分多钟过去后，电话响了。  
  
  
  
听到一阵轻轻的敲门声后，Bond站起身来，从猫眼里向外望去。那个男人就站在门外，他看起来有些紧张，不过他有认真梳理了自己的头发。  
  
“我想还是黑暗的小巷让你更自在些？”男人被授权进入的同时，Bond开口问他，他有些茫然的盯着这个正欣赏着这间豪华住所的男人。  
  
他轻轻吹了一声口哨，“真让人不可思议，”他喃喃道，“你是一位勋爵吗，还是别的什么？”  
  
Bond轻笑起来，“那不大可能。”  
  
“好吧，”男人说道，他转过身面朝着Bond，“我们现在就开始吗？”  
  
“我们有一整晚的时间来交流呢，还记得吗？不用这么着急，”Bond说道，“要我帮你弄点喝的吗？”  
  
男人看起来有些迟疑，“当然。”  
  
“威士忌，白兰地，杜松子酒，”Bond列举着，“你可以选一样。”  
  
“清水就好，”男人说道，“我想让保持自己清醒一点。  
  
Bond停顿了片刻，“水来了，”他倒了一杯水默默地递给他，在男人望着窗外喝水时坐下身斜靠在沙发上，“我还不知道你的名字呢。”  
  
“随便你叫什么都行。”他说道。  
  
“这样可不太好。”Bond说道。  
  
“那就叫我Q吧。”他回道。  
  
“这不算是个名字，它只是字母表里第十七个字母。”  
  
“可是我就叫这个，”Q回道，“爱叫不叫。”  
  
敲门声再一次响起。Q转头望向门口，又回过头带着有点疑惑的表情望向Bond，后者从中读出了一点恐慌。“不用担心，我所有的朋友都不在城里。那是我点的一些吃的，我猜你还没吃晚饭吧？”他起身开门让侍者进来。银色的餐盖被揭开，两道藏匿其中的菜肴显露出其精致的面目来，侍者将它们连同餐盘一起端入饭厅，布好纸巾和餐具后，鞠躬低声留下祝辞离开。  
  
Bond拉过一把椅子向Q示意，“坐。”  
  
“这是什么？”Q指着那两盘菜问道。  
  
“黑色的是点缀着切碎的细洋葱和鸡蛋的鱼子酱，白色的是夹杂着蚕豆以及芦笋一起烹制的意大利调味饭。现在，坐下来。”  
  
Q有点不安的坐下，他看着Bond舀起一些鱼子酱放到一张荞麦薄饼上，“从来没吃过，也从来没听说过，也从来没……”Bond拿起鱼子酱喂他，“吃。”  
  
“我可以自己来。”Q说道。  
  
“今晚不行。”  
  
Q的眼睛里有什么东西发生了变化，他凑过来试探性的咬了一口。有一块鱼子粘在他的嘴唇上，Bond望着他伸出粉红色的舌头把它卷了进去，然后咀嚼，“你讨厌它吗？”  
  
Q摇摇头。  
  
“很好，我很期待你的表现，再咬一口。”  
  
Q变得大胆起来，他张大了嘴，一口吃掉所有的鱼子酱，嘴唇轻轻的扫过Bond的手指。他的双颊被撑的鼓鼓的，在咀嚼的过程中，他的眼睛一直望着Bond，目光没离开过一分半秒。  
  
老天……  
  
Bond移动了一下椅子，以便和Q坐得更近一些。“介意我再喂你吗？”他问道。Q一边咀嚼一边摇头。他拿起一块放着细洋葱和鸡蛋的薄饼，把鱼子酱叠放在最上面。Q这次小口咬了上去，离开时有几块鱼子酱掉落在他的下巴上。他似乎没有注意到，但是Bond的目光却黏上了它们。他把薄饼放回盘子里，接着用指尖将那些鱼子聚到一起。Q吞下嘴里的食物，然后微笑起来。  
  
伸出的舌尖小心翼翼又温柔优雅的舔上他提供的手指，温暖又湿滑的触感绕着他的指尖游走着，Bond感觉到有一股热感在下腹蔓延开来，当他把手指拿开时，那双嘴唇吻上了它。  
  
Bond拿过餐匙舀起一匙奶油意饭。“该换点不同的东西了，”他说道。Q舔了一口，但是又缩了回来，“烫。”  
  
Bond露出有些疑惑的短暂表情，不过他很快弯过一只手接在勺子下面，然后轻轻的对着里面的食物吹气。在眼睛的余光里，他看到了Q在舔着自己的嘴唇，而他的眼睛在盯着Bond的嘴。  
  
 _所以……并不是我一个人起了兴致，很好。_  
  
Q咀嚼着嘴里的食物，吮吸着器皿表面沾附着的奶油，他下巴的轮廓随之缓动着，看得Bond几乎移不开眼睛，“尝起来还不错吧？”Q点点头。他想吻他，这种冲动几乎难以遏制。他又盛了满满一匙递到Q嘴边，在缓缓呼吸三次后，他再次将餐匙从Q红宝石一般的嘴里取了出来。合上嘴之前，Q的舌头又滑到餐匙下面，舔干净上面残余的食物，然后让那片小小的金属从他嘴里滑了出去。他闭上眼睛，愉悦的咕哝了一声。  
  
该死……  
  
Bond一口接一口的喂他，他张开红色的嘴唇，伸出粉嫩的舌头，下巴的轮廓优美而又富有动感。味觉被嘴中的美食所俘获，他两只玉石般的眼睛眯成一道缝，哼唧着沉浸于这一切的美好之中。“谢谢你，Gareth，”他包着满嘴的食物说道。  
  
“谢谢你，Q，”Bond低声道。  
  
下一匙则更像是对Q的挑逗。当餐匙快靠近他的嘴时，Bond又把手拿开，而Q只好笑着去追逐他的下一口食物。他的身体前倾着，一只手放在Bond的膝盖上，然后缓缓向他的大腿内侧滑去。在他的手碰到他那里之前，Bond终于大发慈悲让Q吃掉了他的食物。  
  
Q扫光了餐匙中的食物，在他向后靠回自己的椅子之前，他的脸拂过Bond的脸，他们的目光在短暂的片刻中交汇在了一起，不经意却仿佛瞬间碰撞出极为强烈的感情。有一个词在特工的脑海中不停的回响着：WANT。  
  
他的理智挣扎于他想对他做的事之间，画面一幕又一幕的闪过他的脑海：床上，浴室，墙面，沙发，地板。他想看着他手淫，他想舔舐他的身体，他想限制他高潮，直到他为此哭出来并且大声求饶；他想在他身体里冲撞，他想缓慢的操他，他想在阳台上让所有的伦敦人看着他操他；他想把他绑起来然后用冰块折磨他，用蜡油灼痛他，用刀尖划伤他。而最后的想法使他自己也惊呆了。  
  
“你还好吗，Gareth？”Q问他，询问的目光透过低垂到他眼睛上的一缕刘海落到特工身上。  
  
“嗯？没什么，我很好。”  
  
“你确定？”Q笑的一脸诡秘，“你看起来好像见了鬼似的。”  
  
Bond被他笑的清醒过来，露出恼怒的表情以掩饰自己短暂的尴尬。“吃，”他又舀起一匙食物命令道。  
  
“遵命，先生。”Q垂下眼轻声说道。有一瞬间Bond觉得他确实感受到了自己的责备，不过当他发现对方在偷偷往回看并且慢慢露出微笑时，他知道他不过是在故作忸怩。  
  
Bond的身体里似乎有什么东西正在滋生，他突然一把抓住Q的头发向后拉去。Q的眼里闪过一瞬惊慌，他倒抽一口气，条件反射般的紧紧抓住椅面，然后又转向Bond衬衣的前衫和手臂，“求您，”尽他可能的缓和这突如其来的紧张局面。  
  
Bond如梦初醒般慢慢放开Q，他把餐匙放到盘子上然后突然站起来走到饭厅的另一边。透过窗户玻璃上的反射，Bond看到Q正在整理他刚刚被蹂躏过的头发，然后平缓自己恐慌的呼吸。他还看到Q正试图衡量一千英镑是否值得他留在这里让自己身上平添各种伤痕或者遭受什么更可怕的折磨。他看见Q最终还是屈从了自己的命运；他垂下眼，双手放在了大腿上。Bond心都碎了。  
  
“你是个穷光蛋吗？”Bond问他。  
  
Q抬起头，“什么？”  
  
Bond转过身面向他，“不然你为什么会在这儿？”  
  
Q望着他，好像听到了世界上最愚蠢的问题，“因为你给我钱让我在这儿。”  
  
“没错，不过你赚到钱后又准备怎么花呢？”  
  
“这他妈关你什么事？”Q想也没想的随口答道，似乎完全没有意识到不到两分钟前面前这个男人差点把他的头皮扯下来。Bond看到他的眼里为此闪过一瞬惊慌。  
  
“听着，”Bond说道，“我不想伤害你。”  
  
“真的吗？”Q揉着自己脑后面的头发。  
  
“真的，”Bond说道，他并没有忽视对方的肢体语言，“但是你所做的某些事情，表现出的某些行为，难免会引起我的某些反应。你应该知道我想对你做很多事情，但是没有一件会是强迫你接受的。”  
  
“你又不是第一个跟我上床的人，”Q说道，“开始前总要讲一些废话，你知道的，安全词啦，极限是什么啦……等等这些。”  
  
“那你所能忍受的极限是什么？”Bond问道。  
  
“不要伤疤，”Q说道，“不要任何一种永久性的记号。我不喜欢疼痛，不过为了满足客户的需求，我可以忍受一点，譬如打屁股或者其他什么像这样的鬼癖好都还行。”  
  
“还有你的安全词？”Bond问道。  
  
“Bulldog[3]，”Q说道。  
  
“Bulldog？”Bond问道，“不常见，不过没关系。”  
  
Q低头望着自己面前的食物，“这个意饭很好吃，我能自己吃点吗，或者再次劳烦一下您？”  
  
“你自己吃吧，”Bond说道，他望了一眼开怀大吃的Q，然后走到阳台上燃起一支烟，想让自己头脑清醒点。  
  
他搞不清楚自己到底怎么了。事情本应该很简单的：找一个男妓，操他，给他钱，然后回去工作，一切就该结束并且尘埃落定了。但是现在看来，这并不容易，他身上似乎有些东西…… _老天……到底出了什么问题？_  
  
这个男孩对他来说不过是个没有任何意义的陌生人。他可以毫不犹豫地操他或者杀了他。可是为什么他会这么犹豫呢？是因为他的体型吗？他虽然瘦弱，但也还算结实。是因为他的举止吗？他和他遇到的大多数男妓都不一样。他搞不清楚为什么自己想从这个男人身上得到更多东西，这种感觉让他很恼火。他凶狠的掐掉手中的烟，然后迅速燃起另一只。  
  
Bond忽然觉得自己很无能为力，平日里，他只是做着他和Alex以及其他极少碰面的00特工们曾经做过的事：喝酒或者做爱——或者两者都做。但是那不是Bond的本能，他不想就这么“一步到位”。他想花上几天的时间和他呆在一起什么也不做，只聊聊他脑子里在想什么。他想对着这个男孩将一切都发泄出来，从而把那些东西从他的脑袋里赶出去一点，他想向他坦白他为了女王以及国家所犯下的恶劣行径，他想打破一切规矩然后让自己沉溺于那双翠绿色的眸子里。Bond靠在阳台的窗台上，眼神空洞，目光盯着虚无。这种情况真是糟透了。  
  
一道声音在他背后响起，“我们现在该做些什么？”他转过身望着Q，后者就站在门口，双手撑在两侧，衬衫最上面的一颗扣子解开着，微风轻轻轻轻拂过他的头发。眼前的景致让人无比想亵渎他，而今晚他的一切都是他的，但是他不想就这样和他上床然后离开。Q没那么简单，而此刻，他就站在门口一副任君采撷的样子。Bond望着他，他想记住他的每一寸皮肤，勘察他的整个身体。  
  
特工习惯于听从自己的本能，这种本能曾不止一次的救了他的性命，他十分依赖它们。如今他也同样选择这么做了。Bond把头歪向一边凝视着面前这个男孩，当他开口问他时，他的本能发出响亮又清晰的声音，“你上一次洗澡是什么时候？”  
  
  
  
  
注[1]：多切斯特酒店位于伦敦，是家5星级酒店，距离海德公园步行14分钟的路程，露台套房47835元一晚_(:3」∠)_  
  
注[2]：“Boots”指的是英国一家连锁药店的品牌名称，同时也卖一些护肤品什么的，前身是一家化学有限公司，店铺分布于英国和爱尔兰的繁华商业街、购物中心以及机场航站楼。  
  
注[3]：bulldog:斗牛犬。


	3. Chapter 3

邦德一颗接一颗的解开Q衬衫上的扣子，露出他白皙光滑的肌肤，Q则任他动作着。这种时候并不需要来个闲聊，但是要是邦德想知道更多关于他的事，就只能开口问他，“告诉我，你为什么要选择这样的生活？”

“规矩一，”Q说道，他的目光从邦德脸上移开，“永远不要讲你的过去，这只会搅乱你的未来。”

“谁为你立下这样的规矩，你自己吗？”又一颗扣子被解开，邦德漫无目的指尖滑过他胸骨下细嫩的肌肤。

“很久之前的一个朋友。”Q说道。

“你知道的事都是他告诉你的吗，嗯？”又一颗扣子从它的工作岗位上卸任。

“不是所有的事，但是他教我的足够多。”

“而你现在在违背你自己的规矩，”邦德把Q衬衫的下面一截从他裤子里拽了出来。

“别把它扯皱了。”

“你遵守你的规矩多久了，在你违背它之前？”邦德把Q的衬衫从他肩膀上脱下来，任由其落在浴室的地板上。

“我会让你知道的。”

“你喜欢这样吗？”邦德的手背顺着Q的腹部游走。

“我早就告诉过你了：规矩一。”Q的眼神漂移回来，落到邦德和浴缸之间的前方。

邦德盯着他，“我甚至不知道你是否喜欢跟我在一起。”他将自己温暖的手覆在Q的腰间，轻轻的握住两侧。如果他想的话，他可以把Q的身体举起来然后向后扔到大理石地板上去，毕竟他是这样脆弱纤细。

“某些事情告诉我你的自尊会让你知道的，”Q说道，“再说了，这重要吗？如果我表现的到位，你还是会觉得我挺喜欢的。”

“你可不是个好演员，”邦德说道，“肥皂还是泡泡浴？”

Q咧嘴一笑，“你看着办吧。”

邦德凑过去，嘴唇拂过Q的嘴唇，“别动。”他迈了三步走到浴缸前，打开阀门放了个热水泡泡浴。当水开始灌进浴缸后，他走回耐心等待着的Q面前，然后熟练的解开他的皮带。Q望着他的动作，刘海落下来遮住了眼睛。

“告诉我你多少岁了总行吧？”他的一只手来到Q的裤腰下面。

Q抬起头把刘海拨到一边，“反正干这事儿是合法的，还有你的问题真的太多了，不是吗？Mr. Mallory？”

邦德听到那个名字的时候愣了一下，“James，” 他说道， “我的名字是James.”

“我们现在有坏了你的规矩吗？”

“我没有规矩。”邦德说道。

“这是句假话，”Q说道，嘴角掀起一丝得意的笑。

“这也是你那个朋友教给你的吗，怎样辨别一个骗子？”

Q耸耸肩，“对于干我这一行的来说，这个技能可是有用的很，你不这样觉得吗？”

“我原以为有问必答会更有用，”邦德解开Q的裤链，带着几分愉悦看着下面的黑色短内裤，“我应该给你买条女式内裤，”他若有所思的说道。

邦德抬起头，看到Q正朝着他笑，“你喜欢那样吗，James？”

在听到自己的名字时，一股燥热感再次从邦德的腹股沟蔓延开来，他又凑了过来，在Q红宝石一般的嘴唇边低语着，“Q……我会喜欢的。”

“唔……”Q说道，“听起来像是一个老色鬼（daddy）对某个眉清目秀的小青年起的怪癖好，也许我们该把这个放到床上去做。”

邦德眯起眼，”你知道，我可是一点都不介意揍你的屁股。”

“嘿！”Q叫了起来，他露出惊讶的神色，“你还没睡醒吧，别忘了我的安全词。”

“Bulldog，”邦德重复了一边，“好的，我知道了。”他转过身面朝着肥皂泡快要溢出来的浴缸关掉了阀门，然后靠在离Q所站位置不远的一面墙上指点着，“把鞋子和袜子脱掉。”Q再次冲他咧嘴笑了一下，然后照做了。当邦德朝他勾了勾手指时，他赤脚走了过去。

Q把一只脚趾伸进了泡沫里，他的裤子下摆被淹没的不见了踪影。“水很暖和，”Q说道，他把脚退回来，然后从裤子口袋里拿出一些安全套和润滑剂放到浴缸边上。

“太烫了吗？“邦德问道。

Q摇摇头，“刚刚合适，而且它大的足以容纳两个人。”

“的确如此。”

邦德开始剥Q的裤子，先是慢慢从他的屁股上拉下来，然后顺着大腿露出他的膝盖，再让它们落在他的脚边。邦德单膝跪在地上，抬起头望向Q，而Q正忙着摆脱他的裤子，把它们踢到一边凸出来的平台上。邦德保持着一直注视他的动作站了起来，从这个角度看过去，Q的嘴边挂着浅浅的微笑，看起来像个乐善好施又调皮爱玩的天使。

“你真美。”

“谢谢，”Q有点脸红，“而你真他妈的迷人。”

“谢谢，”邦德说道，他抓住Q的内裤裤腰，动作轻柔的把它拉了下来，露出他未经雕琢的性器。气氛有点让人紧张，邦德允许赤裸着的Q在这段时间里盯着他看一会儿。后者正学着邦德刚才的样子考虑着脱光对方最好的方法，这个问题有点棘手。最后他选择了直截了当的说出来，“我觉得你应该先脱掉你的鞋袜。”

“干这事儿的该是你，是我给你钱，你还记得吗？”

Q眯起眼做了个鬼脸，不过他还是屈下膝跪在邦德面前开始脱他的鞋子。邦德欣赏着Q因为向前俯身而露出的腰窝，他想摸他，想品尝他，想的快要发疯了。不可否认，腹部那股灼热感正向他身体下方游去，这让他微笑起来。只要他想的话，Q会马上跪在这儿吸着他的老二，不过他并不打算这样做。

没一会儿鞋袜就被脱掉了，Q慢慢站了起来，手指灵巧的解着邦德的领带。邦德注意到他的那双绿色眸子里嵌着些极小的金色斑点——他能一连数天都沉溺其中。如果和Q的性爱也那样完美，他敢肯定他能找到法子和Q天天做那档子事儿。不过现在，邦德很乐于等待他的良机，没什么能让他失去耐性。

他的衬衫扣子被慢慢解开，Q在做这事儿的时候，专注的咬着自己的嘴唇，他甚至都没有看着他。虽然不是故意为之，他这种无意识的行为还是强烈的刺激着他的性欲，如同一辆载着两吨货物的大卡车朝他撞来。下唇从他的齿间滑下来，粉红色的舌头随之弹出，在深红色的唇上留下鲜亮的光泽。Q继续慢慢解着他的扣子，然后又重复了一遍这样的小动作，看的他几乎移不开目光。

他感觉到Q用力地把他的衬衫从他的裤子里拽了出来，不过他并没有在意。当意识到邦德的袖口的扣子还没有解开时，Q咂了咂舌头，他抓着邦德的右手腕，然后开始解第一颗扣子，下唇迫于牙齿的压力再一次在从其间滑出，恰好赶在最后一颗袖扣被解开之前回归原位，衬衫随之落在邦德身后的地板上。

“我可以碰你吗？”

“什么？”邦德问道，“嗯？噢，可以，没问题。”他专注于望着Q的嘴唇，而忽略了从那张嘴发出的声音。如此心不在焉的表现让邦德有点尴尬，要是在战场上这可是会要了他的命。他清了清嗓子，迫使目光越过Q落到对面的墙上。

“如果我做了什么冒犯你的事，请让我知道，”Q低声道，他望着自己的手在邦德古铜色的皮肤上游走着，指尖戳下去的力度刚刚好使他的皮肤随之发白，转而微微泛红。一只坚硬的手指寻到乳头的位置描绘着，当邦德为此而发出一声轻微的吸气声时，他露出了得意的笑容，然后盯着邦德的脸，“你想让我吸它吗？”

“继续，”邦德说道。

Q不慌不忙的凝视着邦德左边的乳头，动作轻柔的偏过头，指尖轻轻抚上邦德腹部紧绷着的肌肉。邦德低头望下去，Q的嘴唇在他的乳头附近徘徊着，美妙的粉色小舌头从他红色的嘴唇里伸出来触碰着对方诱人的乳尖，温热的气息和缓地萦绕在敏感的肌肤周围。

邦德几乎是立刻就硬了。Q只在那里停留了一小会儿，却足已在邦德的脑海中留下深刻的印象，被温暖潮湿的舌头和灼热的气息包围着的触感交织着，继而伴随着留在上面的一丝唾液转凉。接着他抬起头朝着邦德微笑起来，动作优雅的侧过身，纤长的脖颈弯出优美的弧线转向另一边。

Q珍珠般的牙齿稳稳咬住邦德另一侧早已挺立的乳头，然后动作轻柔的沿着那个小小的凸起拉拽起来。邦德忍不住叫出了声，Q所做的一切给他带来的视觉上的冲击力太大，如此简单又天真的行为举动，由他的触碰而带来的感官之乐，都让他难以压抑自己的欲望。这只是浅尝，未及深愉，它需要有什么来终结这种隔靴搔痒般的挑逗。邦德需要更多，他想把他按倒在地面上或者是把他推到墙上，他的阴茎极其渴望着摩擦，“老天，”他抓着Q的后脑，动作轻柔又带着鼓励性，接着是难耐的呻吟，“再多一些，Q。”

Q斜瞥了他一眼，嘴角扬起一丝嘲讽的笑。他慢慢合上牙齿然后用力吸住那一侧的乳头，出乎意料的举动，却恰恰填补了那个缺口，邦德高声的呻吟声回响在由坚硬的材质所筑成的浴区里。Q用湿漉漉的“啵”的一声结束了对它的蹂躏，然后用他的舌头安抚着那里的皮肤，接着闭上眼轻柔的吮吸着另一边的乳头。

Q的指尖向下游到邦德的裤腰，很快解开了他的皮带和裤子，拉开裤链，露出他被布料覆盖阻挡住的勃起。那双手很快又找到了安身之所，徘徊逗留在他的裤子后方，内裤下面，然后来到邦德臀部的周围，在上面用力地揉捏着。

邦德注意到随着时间的流逝，一旁盛满肥皂泡的浴缸仍然静静地呆在那儿，里面的水还热着，两个人待进去的感觉应该会很不错。他想要走进去，进入那个浴缸然后进入Q的身体——而且他现在就想要。

“我觉得你该结束你的工作了。”邦德说道。

Q睁开眼站了起来，他又舔了一下自己的嘴唇。邦德想要把他……但是他不能失去他的支配权，否则，他将一点儿也体会不到其中的乐趣，那只会是片刻的欢愉。而且他总有种挥之不去的感觉，一旦他从中得到满足感，他将会再也不想要Q了，但他不想就这样浪费那个男孩。Q很快解决掉了邦德的裤子，他跪在地上把它们从他的脚踝上弄了出来。在脱下邦德的内裤并露出他的阴茎之前，Q调皮的把自己的脸贴到上面蹭来蹭去。

“唔……它看起来很美味，”Q喃喃道，“我可以尝一下吗？”

邦德想了一会，最后还是拒绝了他，“不行。”Q看起来有点失望。邦德朝浴缸点了点头，“进去。”他命令道，Q有些犹豫的走进水里。“水足够还热吗？”邦德问道。

Q站在浴缸里，肥皂泡漫到了他的大腿中部，他转过身，“很温暖，也不过分烫，要和我一起吗？”他伸出一只手，透过睫毛瞥向对方，眼神中带着一丝轻佻。

邦德假笑了一下，“不，”他从浴缸边上一个槽架里拿出一块天然海绵轻轻扔给Q，“给你，用力擦洗你自己，而且慢慢的来。”说罢他站在一旁观望着，双臂交叉在胸前。

Q看了一眼海绵然后又望向邦德，“如你所愿，daddy。”顺从的表情和狡黠的笑容在他脸上交织。他慢慢弯下身子，把海绵放到水里浸湿后拿出来沿着一条腿擦到胸膛，再来到手臂，带着肥皂泡的水流顺着他瘦削的身体淌下来，尽管水的温度温热宜人，他的皮肤上还是起了一层小小的鸡皮疙瘩。

“不是这样，”邦德说道，“我说的是用力擦洗。”

Q表情僵硬的望了一会儿邦德，然后耸了耸肩，回到他清洗自己的工作中去。他拿着海绵用力的擦洗着自己的身体，先从一只手臂开始，然后是另一只，顺着他的胸膛向下，接着是腹部和臀部，再是他的两只腿，却刻意避开了他的阴茎，直到皮肤泛红才停下把海绵放回浴缸里浸湿再拿出来，然后在自己的胸膛上方绞掉里面的水分，肥皂水带着泡泡淌下来把他胸前一大片的皮肤弄得都湿漉漉的。他再一次打湿海绵并把它递给了邦德，“你愿意帮我擦一下背吗？”

邦德一言不发的走进浴缸，做了个手势示意Q转过身去。Q转过脸望着窗外伦敦的夜色，与此同时，邦德正用他灵巧的手顺着Q的背往下擦到臀部再到大腿，“你粉色的皮肤真美。”

“谢谢，”Q说道，他忽然抓着浴缸的两侧弓起身子，“别忘了我的后面，daddy。”

“你可以停止叫我daddy了，谢谢你，Q。”邦德说道。

“试着享受其中的乐趣，James，”Q说道，他的屁股仍然暴露在空气中，“不过你要是不想这样的话……”他试图站起来，但是邦德按在他肩膀上的手制住了他。

“我需要一条毛巾，”邦德说道，他把海绵扔到一边，然后拿起浴品架里众多毛巾中的其中一条，在水里浸湿后开始在Q屁股周围按压着，每用一下力Q的脸就就多红一分。他把Q的臀瓣拉开，而对方也配合着把自己的腿分的更开，他尽可能的弯下身体，使自己的脊椎以最色情的方式弯成一道弧线，以致于他的胸口都贴上了浴缸的边沿。“老天，”邦德低语着。

Q的小穴就在那儿等待被进入。邦德用毛巾轻轻覆上去，逗弄着那里娇嫩的皮肤。“你这个放荡的男孩，”邦德说道，“看看你自己，都成什么样儿了。”

Q扭动着自己的身体发出一声低低的呻吟，“更多一点，James，拜托，”他轻声乞求着。邦德感觉到自己的下身湿了，他的阴茎前端渗出了一些前液。

“你真他妈的性感，Q，”邦德说道，“我可以就在这儿操你，只需要润滑一下我的老二，然后操进你身体里去……老天。”

“那你为什么不这么做呢？”

“我想要享用你，”邦德说道，他望着正擦在Q皮肤上的毛巾，“你没有狼吞虎咽下那些鱼子酱，而是细细品尝；你没有吸着昂贵的卷烟吐出缭绕的烟雾，而是请君入瓮；你没有喝下有着两百年历史的陈酿白兰地，而是徜徉其中。你是一件该死的艺术品，Q，我不会就这么吞噬掉你，我会让自己沉醉于你。”

邦德就着毛巾将手指轻轻伸进Q的身体，那里似乎正渴望着它的进入，他感觉到自己指尖被挤压着向后退去，那里含住了毛巾了而不是他的手指。Q在情欲的驱使下扭动身体，寻找着更为坚硬的东西顶入他的身体，他气喘吁吁的低语着，“James……啊……求你，James，老天，求你了！”

邦德轻轻的吻着Q的臀瓣，“嘘……，”他柔声道，“会好起来的。”他把毛巾从Q的小穴里扯了出来然后又放到水里浸湿，再一次清洗着Q的臀部和穴口，再一次将手指伸入Q等待着的身体，而Q再一次如同无助的小狗般低声喘息着。

“再多一些，James，”Q说道，“你的手指，你的舌头，或者是其他什么东西……求你了。”

邦德轻笑起来，“也许你真的是个比我想象中还要好的演员。”

Q瞪了他一眼，“谁会在这个时候演戏？你性感的要死，我硬的要命，而且我想让你简单直白的操我，这明明是一道送分题。”

邦德大笑，他吻着Q脊椎的尾部，然后玩笑般的轻轻拍了拍他的屁股，“我也想操你，但是耐心点，你对我来讲简直就是一件杰作，而我则是一位鉴赏家 ，我可不能仓促了事。

Q发出一声恼怒的叹息，然后用邦德听不清的声音抱怨着他所谓的该死的杰作。邦德转到浴缸尾端放着润滑剂的地方，挤了一袋的量在自己手中，然后站在Q的身后，用他湿湿滑滑的手抓住Q的分身，把自己硬起来的阴茎贴近Q沾满肥皂泡的后穴褶皱处。

“Oh fuck！”Q叫道，他的臀部紧贴着邦德坚硬的阴茎起伏摆动着，似乎有了自己的生命。邦德发现事实上他没必要抚慰Q的阴茎，搞得好像他做的这一切都是在为他服务似的。他将自己的阴茎稳稳抵住Q的小穴，然后看着Q慢慢为他打开身体。

“就是这样……James，噢，老天，把它放进来，求你了，我需要……我需要它。”

热水的温度跟抵着他抽动着的阴茎的小穴所传递过来的热量比根本不算什么。他能感觉到Q的臀部每扭动一下时的节奏，前液缓缓渗出使他的阴茎前端看起来闪着光泽。他伸出一只手指去触碰它，然后看着指尖离开时带起的一丝粘稠的液体。“Fuck，”邦德低语着，他知道他想用其他的什么东西来喂饱Q。

“你愿意把你的老二给我码？”Q呻吟道，“我他妈的的需要它，James。”

“事情还不算太糟糕，”邦德说道，Q的屁股就在他阴茎的咫尺之处，这种感觉真让人难以忍受，邦德需要换个策略，否则他就把所有的精力都花在Q的屁股和背部上去了。他很快拔掉了浴缸的塞子，然后扶着Q直起身子，在哭泣和呜咽声中把他从浴缸里拖了出来，小心翼翼地引着他站到淋浴器下面，“过来，我们需要清洗一下，我还想好好品尝你的身体呢，我可不想吃到一嘴的肥皂。”


End file.
